Journey through the multiverse
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Tired of countless failed conquests, Vilgax has discovered a way to travel through alternate dimensions. Discovering what he thinks is a weak universe, Vilgax and a hoard of villains are on the war-path. However, Ben Tennyson is on his heels and Timmy Turner is in his face. Can these heroes win? Or is something far worse on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

Vilgax stomped through the halls of his warship. A sense of unease and confidence mixed over him. He had a new plan, one that could go down like a treat or one that could explode in his face. Albiet if all else failed he had a full proof back up plan, betray everyone. Vilgax finally reached his hull, he clicked the door open, greeted by the sight of various villains.

Albedo, still stuck in his child form, barely looked up from his ultimatrix. Charmcaster was occupied with one of her bangs. Princess Looma and Attea were arm wrestling. Various bounty hunters were shining up their weapons and Rojo was chugging a bottle of orange liquid. The only ones who paid any attention to Vilgax`s arrival were Khyber and Maltruant.

"Greetings comrades." Vilgax said.

Everyone stopped and turned to Vilgax who was walking over to a healing chamber.

"I`ve called you all together for a very special event." He said. "I have made a discovery that could benefit the lot of us. As most of you are aware there are alternate universes."

"Of course!" Maltruant said. "We live in what is called universe prime. A universe built around that obnoxious brat Ben Tennyson! There are several other universes and alternate realities also built around Ben Tennyson."

"Yes, and because of him we can never succeed in our endeavours." Albedo said, finally fixing his ultimatrix.

"What if I were to tell you, I discovered universes that have no Ben Tennyson?"

This really got the room`s attention. Everyone stood forward with eager glee to Vilgax`s news. Vilgax chuckled and pulled a switch on the healing chamber, revealing a grotesquely injured Eon. His right arm, save for his thumb and index finger was shredded, his legs were in pieces and his mid-section looked like it had been riddled with large bullets. He had a very angry look on his face and his mouth was covered with a breathing apparatus. The only thing that looked in tact was his left arm.

"Ah Eon, you look healthy." Maltruant mocked. "I see you survived the trip back to your own dimension, in the middle of an atomic explosion."

Maltruant leaned back and laughed in glee. Eon`s eyes glowed purple as did Maltruant`s. Maltruant stopped laughing and grabbed his throat, he was struggling to breath and his gears began winding down.

"Enough Eon." Vilgax said, though he didn`t sound very upset. "I need him alive."

Eon`s eyes returned to normal and Maltruant regained breath.

"You will pay for this. So will you squid brain." Eon croaked.

"I know in the past I have screwed you over but..."

"I will kill you Vilgax!" He said. "Do not trust him, he is a fool who will lead you into ruin! And if he does succeed he will destroy you and take the spoils for himself."

"You know he has a point." Albedo said. "You did betray me twice and left me to rot on Galvan prime."

Murmuring of agreement echoed throughout the chamber. Vilgax closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am a notoriously deceitful being, I will not deny this." Vilgax said. "But I need all of you. Attea, Looma I need your armies to conquer these vast new realms. Maltruant, Albedo, your intellects are needed to repair poor Eon here, so he can perform at his best. And my dear bounty hunters, I could always spare a few bucks for the working scum."

"Your lies aside, why don`t you tell us your little plan." Khyber said.

Vilgax turned to Eon who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I`ll indulge your stupidity." He said.

Eon`s eyes glowed purple and a small portal opened up. Inside of it were thousands of galaxies and universes swirling in a black void.

"The multiverse." Vilgax said. "Enough universes and realities for even the greediest conqueror."

"So let me guess this what red and I are here for?" Attea said. "You want the support of our armadas, in exchange we get as many planets as we want?"

"I`m surprised your little frog brain could figure that out." Looma said.

"Please, you didn`t know either." Attea responded.

The two growled and butted heads.

"Ladies!" Vilgax warned.

The two calmed down and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Charmcaster I have need of your magic. In exchange you can have all the magic in the dimension we conqueror."

"Well, I suppose I owe you for freeing me from my purse." She said. "Though to be fair I`m just bored and I need to kill time."

"Excellent, now we`ll start off with a relatively weak universe." Vilgax said. "To show you I`m not such a bad guy, I`ll let you decide Eon."

Eon groaned and began scanning through the multi-verse pool. Finally he focused on a universe represented by a gold star.

"This seems weak enough. Though I see a flaw in your going to a universe where Ben Tennyson is not plan." Eon said. "Whats to stop Paradox from telling Tennyson and then sending him after us?"

"Not to worry." Vilgax said, grinning. "I pulled some strings that should keep Tennyson busy. In the meantime, Maltruant, Albedo, your Chronosapien power is required."

Albedo changed into a red and white version of Clockwork. Vilgax snapped his fingers and metal tubes attached themselves to Albedo`s palms. Another pair attached themselves to Maltruant`s palms. Vilgax pressed some buttons on his control panel. Albedo and Maltruant`s timer pieces began spinning. The tubes glowed, funneling the time energy into healing chamber. For a moment Eon was fully healed, he expanded the portal until it covered the ship.

Gold and pink electricity sparked through the room, changing everyone`s appreance to that of oddly shaped two-dimensional versions of themselves.

"We`ve done it, now its time to take over!" Vilgax shouted.

Lightning rocked the ship, swapping the crew throughout the room. A red orb exploded into the room, when the smoke cleared two tiny figures stood before Vilgax. One was an old-man with a cone-shaped head, dressed in gray. He had a disinterested look on his face. The other was blue from head to toe, he had vampire-like fangs and bat wings on his back. He was grinning and chuckling with glee.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Anti-Cosmo said, pinching Vilgax`s cheek. "Some visitors from another universe? What brings you here?"

Vilgax swatted him away and pulled a sword from behind the chamber.

"What is this?" Vilgax demanded.

"You can call us business men." Hp said. "We can tell from your warship and massively evil appearances that you're in the business of conquest. We believe we can help you."

"Yes, we have some...interesting targets in mind." Anti-Cosmo said.

He anti-poofed up some holographic projections of fairy-world and Yugopotamia.

"Just tell us what you need and we`ll provide you with our "support", all you have to do is make a wish."

"Can you guys open up a portal big enough for two massive armadas?" Attea asked.

"Armadas? This was a good idea!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Come Hp, join me in an evil cackle."

"I would only be too happy."

Hp and Anti-Cosmo leaned back and laughed in their respective evil laughs. A mix of nonchalant uninterest and high-pitched lunacy mixed through the air.

* * *

Timmy was leaning back on his bed, tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling. Cosmo and Wanda were playing with poof. And Sparky was grilling sausage. A perfect day.

"I`M BORED!" Timmy yelled, squashing the ball in his hand.

"Oh sport come on!" Wanda said. "We were all having a good time."

"Look Wanda, I`m sorry but you know the drill. If I`m bored you have to amuse me until I`m satisfied. So unless something happens in the next thirty seconds, I better hear some pitches."

**KA-BOOOSSSSHHHH!**

A Yugopotamian escape ship crashed through his roof. A burned Mark Chang slithered from the ship and crawled over to Timmy.

"TURNER!" He yelled. "You like gotta help me! Some crazy dude that we thought was a Yugopotamian war-god, showed up and then some frogs with guns and big red dudes with four-arms showed up. And now like, my planet is being torn apart! You gotta do something bro!"

"Well Timmy, looks like opportunity has knocked." Wanda said.

"Yeah let's go save the Yugopotamians!" Cosmo said. "A race of war-mongers responsible for destroying countless planets and species. Possibly getting destroyed by frogs and juggernauts with red arms. Yeah."

Wanda sighed and dropped a frying pan over his head.

"Look Mark, buddy," Timmy said, grabbing Mark`s shoulder. "I`d love to help you but, I`m not in the mood to put my life on the line. In fact...Wanda whats my schedule like?"

Wanda poofed up a calendar. She checked through various marker slashes and sticky notes.

"Well you have a strict regiment of not doing anything for the next seven-teen weeks."

"Well there you go man." Timmy said. "So why don`t you hop into your pod, head back to your planet and have a good genocide."

Timmy patted Mark on the back and hopped back on his bed and resumed throwing his tennis ball back at the ceiling. Mark`s eyes twitched. He changed into a human and pounced on Timmy, grabbing his collar.

"Please bro!" Mark pleaded. "Its serious this time, my whole like, species could be wiped out! This squid dude isn`t playing around!"

Tears were actually streaming down the face of the normally ultra-aggressive alien prince.

"Whoa man, I didn`t know it was that serious." Timmy said. "Fine I`ll help your planet out. Besides it's not like I have anything better to do."

"YES!" Mark cheered. "With the greatest warrior in the universe and his army of magic by my side, there is nothing. And I mean absolutely nothing can stop me!"

"Okay guys, suit me up."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed Timmy into a white space suit with gold insignia. Timmy pressed a button on his wrist and a giant cannon popped up.

"Lets do this." He said.

"Hey Timmy, where are we going?" Sparky asked.

"Yugopotamia, the most disgusting and ruthless planet in our galaxy."

"And they need to be saved?"

Timmy didn`t respond, he simply threw a smoked sausage into Mark`s ship. Sparky hungrily followed. The rest followed, Mark and Timmy took up the controls and set coördinates for the Yugopotamia capital. Timmy set the controls to autopilot, then kicked up his legs in a relaxing position.

"Uh Timmy shouldn`t you be more concerned?" Wanda asked.

"Please guys, if anything goes wrong I`ll just wish it away."

"Hey Timmy, what is that big red light coming at us?" Sparky asked.

"LASER!" Mark yelled. "Evasive action!"

Timmy and Mark rolled the ship out of the lasers path. Several more beams blocked their paths. Timmy and Mark soared passed them until Vilgax`s warship was in full screen.

"What the heck is that?" Timmy asked.

"I think it's an incomplete hotdog." Cosmo said.

Timmy rolled his eyes and brought the ship down to the Yugopotamian surface. Their descent was greeted by incursean gun-troopers.

"Dude, those guys are going to blast my ship to pieces!" Mark said.

"Relax bro, I have a cunning and well thought out plan. Wanda, come up with a cunning and well thought-out plan."

Wanda let out an annoyed sigh, "Why don`t you just wish away their weapons?"

"Cool, I wish their guns were gone."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, poofing away the Incursean guns. Timmy smugly exited the ship, his wrist blaster primed for attack. When Timmy reached the end of the bridge, the Incursean troopers had re-armed themselves.

"Filthy apes and squids, we command you to surrender. Any opposition while welcome, will be pointless." An incursean trooper said.

"Yeah, up yours." Timmy responded.

Timmy let loose with a barrage of energy blasts, frying the frog soldiers. Timmy continued to zap away at the Incursean and tetramand soldiers.

"I have to admit Mark, these guys are lame." Timmy said.

"Well there was this big octopus guy, but he hasn`t like, showed up yet."

Their conversation was interrupted by a large torpedo exploding between them. Attea pulled up on her big-wheel motor-cycle, puffing a cigar and slinging her bazooka over her shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" She said. "Why is some little boy here? And why is he succeeding in destroying our troops."

"The name`s Timmy Turner, greatest warrior in the universe. Who are you?"

"I am empress Attea, general, admiral and teen-supreme of the imperial incursean military, grand puma of...ACK!"

Attea back-flipped away as Timmy fired a barrage of lasers at her.

"Bored now." He said. "FIGHT!"

Timmy blasted away at Attea who returned fire with her bazooka. Timmy ducked as Attea tried to tongue whip him, Cosmo and Wanda fired some magic Attea`s way. She dodged them and unleashed a giant duck-billed torpedo at Timmy.

"Um...I wish that was in reverse." Timmy said.

Wanda waived her wand and the torpedo changed direction back towards Attea.

"W-well played." Attea said, her left eye twitching.

The torpedo blasted her into a crater, the incurseans stopped firing and ran to their empress.

"Empress! Empress! Are you okay?" A soldier said.

"Well I guess we know who the real empress around here is." Timmy said flexing.

"Emperor." Wanda sighed.

"Whatever, I wish I had a planet wide megaphone."

Wanda poofed up his megaphone, Timmy pulled the trigger and began crooning.

"Attention alien frogs and four-armed freaks! This is Timmy Turner, the greatest and most feared warrior in the universe. You have two minutes to get off this planet and never come back, or I`m chucking you all into a vat of acid. Thank you."

"Greatest and feared huh? We`ll see about that." A raspy voice said.

Timmy looked up and his heart sank. A giant green being with an octopus head, dressed in red armor and a seven-foot sword strapped to his back floated down toward him on a red mechanical disc.

"I am Vilgax, conqueror of worlds. And you...well your just a puny little boy. And unless you have an omnitrix I doubt you can beat me."

Vilgax un-sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. Timmy swallowed hard and took a deep-breath. He put on a brave face and snapped his fingers. Cosmo and Wanda changed into light-sabers, Timmy took up his own fighting stance.

"Mark, get Poof and Sparky somewhere safe, this is going to get messy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rook, duck!" Ben ordered.

Rook rolled out of the way as the Vicetopus slammed its tentacles in his direction. He returned fire with some stun bullets, they just harmlessly bounced off its skin.

"I`ll have to admit Ben, this was not something I`d thought I`d be encountering in my lifetime." Rook said.

"What are you talking about?" Be said, ducking a tentacle, "We encountered this thing on Galvan Prime."

"I guess I should say, I never thought I'd be fighting one." Rook said. "Is your omnitrix fully charged?"

The omnitrix glowed green and beeped as ben smiled at with a victorious glee.

"Perfect! It's time to Feedback!"

"Ben!" Rook said.

"Fine, I`ll turn into Way Big." Ben grumbled as he activated the watch.

Ben turned the dial towards Way Big`s silhouette. He slammed the watch, the green light consumed his body, changing his physical form.

"Fourarms!" He yelled.

"Ben!"

"What? It`s not fault this stupid thing messes up! Besides, now I get to lay the smack-down!"

Fourarms leaped into the air and mega clapped a shockwave into the Vicetopus`s face. The creature wretched and slammed Fourarms into the ground. Rook fired off some plasma beams getting the monster`s attention. The Vicetopus curled up its tentacle and swung at Rook. Rook cart-wheeled away as the tentacle took a chunk out of the asphalt.

Fourarms bounced back and began raining punches on the monster`s ribs. The Vicetopus roared and attempted to take a bite out of Ben. Fourarms intercepted the beak and used his tetramand strength to wedge it open.

"Rook, open fire in its mouth!"

Rook slid between Ben and the Vicetopus and set his proto-tool to maximum charge. He unleashed a powerful burst of orange energy into the monster`s mouth. The Vicetopus wretched back and spasamed on the ground, twitching and lashing tentacles uncontrollably until its head lowered and its eyes closed.

"Well that was easy." Ben said returning to normal.

"No it wasn`t." Rook said, panting. "Still the odds of encountering a Vicetopus of all creatures is astronomically five-billion to one. Don`t you find this specific creature attacking us is a little strange?"

"Now that you mention it, this is strange." Ben said.

Before he could expand upon that specific equation, he and Rook were teleported onto an alien ship. Ben and Rook took up a fighting stance until they realized it was a Galvan ship.

"What the…"

"Ah master Tennyson, I`m so glad you could join us." The voice of Paradox said.

Ben turned to see the good professor descending toward him with Gwen and Kevin in tow.

"Professor, let me guess…the Vicetopus is part of some, time destroying, inter-dimensional holocaust and I have to stop it with very intentionally vague warnings from you?"

"Well your about thirty percent right." Paradox said. "Vilgax acquired that specimen, and his plan to distract you has worked."

"Distract me? What could be more important to him than me?" Ben asked indignant.

"Conquering the universe." Gwen said.

"Ruling and protecting his planet." Kevin chimed.

"Acquiring your omnitrix to accomplish these tasks." Rook added.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Ben yelled.

He folded his arms and pouted. Paradox chuckled and waved his arms, the five were teleported to a black and white room. Paradox snapped his fingers and the projector played.

"When I last explained the multi-verse to you master Tennyson, I was not as thorough as I could have been, though to be fair, I was unaware of Vilgax`s plan at the time."

"Something you don't know huh?" Kevin said. "I suppose it must bother you."

"Not really master Levin, after all what good is knowing everything when there is so much to learn? Now back to the multiverse. The last time a situation like this occurred it only concerned your specific universe Benjamin."

"You said, that I was like a tree and the multi-verse was just a bunch of branches sprouting out different possible versions of me." Ben said.

"Yes, very accurate master Tennyson." Paradox said. "However our multiverse is a very small, self-contained one. The actual multiverse is far vaster than even I can measure."

"So…in other words there are worlds in which I don't even exist?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" Gwen mocked.

"You know technically you wouldn`t exist either."

"Except I`m not as egotistical so it doesn't bother me as much."

"But it still bothers you Miss Tennyson?" Rook asked.

"No!"

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said!"

"Children could you please calm yourselves," Paradox asked. "I`ve only scratched the surface of my lecture."

The projector played a scene of their ship travelling through a forest.

"The multiverse is very much like this forest. Each tree representing a different universe and each branch representing a mini multiverse amongst that universe. Our universe is right over there."

He pointed to a green tree with the omnitrix embedded against the base.

"A little on the nose there eh?" Ben said.

"Perhaps, but like any tree if it gets sick it will infect the whole forest. That's where Vilgax comes in."

The projector changed to a golden tree with little stars hanging from the branches. Little purple, red and green spots were growing around the roots.

"This is the world that Vilgax has invaded, if he conquers it, it will have very serious side-effects on our universe. And if he destroys it, it will cause a domino effects, other universes will erode away until there is nothing left."

"All that from one little universe?" Kevin asked.

"There are no "little" universes master Levin, all universes are important. If one goes the others will follow, until the whole forest is burned. And no, there is no chance of the trees growing back."

"Does Vilgax know about this?" Gwen asked.

"He doesn`t care if he does." Kevin said.

"Indeed, now we need to reach this universe and heal it. That's where you come in Master Tennyson."

"So I`m like medicine huh? Cool." Ben said.

"Unfortunately I have no means of travelling between the outer multiverses."

"So there is something you can`t do!" Ben said.

"Well I can if I have an object or even better, a person from said universe to guide me."

At that moment an over-the-top nuclear explosion went off in the ship. A large, tanned over muscled man dressed in army attire with a golden crown and a massive star tipped staff emerged from it. He looked down at Ben and his friends with angry disdain.

"Children, say hello to Jorgen VonStrangle, supreme commander of fairy world."

"Wait this guy is a fairy?" Kevin snarked.

"Yes puny sock-monkey human. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Jorgen yelled in his thick Austrian accent.

"No…not at all." Kevin squeaked.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again Professor." He said.

"You two know each other?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, he was one of the first beings I came in contact with when I discovered the whole of the multiverse." Paradox said. "In addition to his commanding duties, Jorgen is responsible for making sure no one travels between universes."

"Normally that idiot Turner has broken mein sacred rules, however this Vilgax and his band have an overwhelming amount of resources. Too much for me to handle, however my main concern is with anti-fairies and the pixies."

"Pixies? Whats next flying unicorns? Sprites? Give me a break, this is gonna be easy." Kevin said.

Jorgen rolled his eyes and lifted his wand, it glowed red and fired a beam at Kevin, turning him into a sock monkey.

"I`m sorry did you say something funny?" Jorgen asked.

"Wow you guys can do magic?" Gwen said in awe.

"Of course, but now is not the time for questions, now is the time for action. Plus I have to get back to my great aunts bakery."

Jorgen slammed his staff into the ground, Kevin changed back to normal as a golden light surrounded the ship. The ship began racing about at the speed of light, after a few minutes it arrived in Timmy`s universe.

"Whoa, check us out." Ben said.

They had become skinnier, almost two-dimensional, Kevin`s chest was now triangular. Everyone`s eyes were now bigger and Gwen`s hips had become slightly more defined.

"I have to go now." Jorgen said, "Get Turner and meet me in Fairy World. You`ll find Turner on Yugopotamia."

He mega poofed off the ship leaving a burn mark on the ships floor.

"So…did anyone understand that gobbledy-gook?" Kevin asked.

"Yugopotamia is the Incursean planet of this universe." Paradox said. "Instead of blood-thirsty frogs however, they are squids with exposed brains that hate cuteness and love eating manure."

"Mmm, disgusting." Ben said. "Alright its hero time!"

The Galvan ship dropped Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook on Yugopotamia. The four took up battle stances until they realized that most of their surroundings were in smoldering ruins.

"Yep this looks like Vilgax`s handiwork." Ben said.

"No, he couldn`t have done this by himself." Gwen said.

"Yeah, check out these laser blasts in the buildings." Kevin said, examining the ruble. "This can only be done by Tetramand blasters."

"And these destroyed vehicles, they`re the property of Incursean soldiers." Rook said.

Gwen`s eyes glowed Magenta as she unleased a field of mana across the area, it circled in on a small object twenty feet from them. The four rushed over with Gwen in the lead. She brushed away some of the debris to find a small boy covered in bruises clothed in a torn up white space suit. He had brown hair draping over his face and comically large bucked teeth.

"I thought these Yugo-whatever's were squids, whats this mutant beaver doing here?" Kevin said.

"He`s a human boy, this must be Turner." Gwen said.

"Huh I thought he`d be taller." Ben mumbled to Rook.

"He`s in bad shape." Gwen said, "Let`s heal him up, before we question him."

Timmy started to stir a bit, so Gwen put him into a mana orb. The orb wrapped several magenta tendrils around Timmy`s forms, healing up the bruises. As Timmy healed, Ben couldn`t help but notice some strange discoloration around his ears. Ben could swear they were becoming pointier. He shook his head and remarked at how stupid that thought was. When Gwen finished she let Timmy go, he gently drifted to the ground and stirred again. His eyes opened with a startle.

"Friggin, AH! Goddamnit! Ouch!" He said.

"Sweet kid." Kevin said.

"Ow, where the hell am I?" Timmy asked.

"Um…Yugopotamia?" Ben answered.

"Really, oh yeah I`m supposed to be helping Mark."

"Mark?" They all asked.

"He`s the prince of this dump. And an alien…and my best friend…who`s tried to kill me several times."

"Hey Rook, that sounds like you and me." Ben said.

"I suppose you're the one that's always trying to kill me?" Rook asked dejectedly.

"Well obviously, then again this could also describe me and Kevin."

"Don`t tempt me Tennyson." Kevin warned.

"Guys, focus!" Gwen yelled. "Anyway, are you Turner?"

"Yep, Timmy T. Turner, at your service…I think." Timmy said.

"Great, so what happened here?" She asked.

"Um…some frogs, some four-armed guys and some frog chock with a bazooka were attacking the Yugopotamians…and then it`s all just a blur."

"So Attea and Looma have teamed with Vilgax, this is a problem." Rook said.

"Well I`m sure Cosmo and Wanda could help us." Timmy said. "Cosmo! Wanda!"

No one showed up.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" He called again.

"Oh no! They`ve been captured!"

"Who are Cosmo and Wanda?" Gwen asked.

"My fairy godparents they…oh no! I asked Mark to take Poof and Sparky to safety, I think they got captured too! Now I remember…this big ugly octopus dude showed up and attacked me."

"Vilgax!" Ben said, "How long ago was this?"

"An hour ago, I don`t know…oh I remember something else. Me and Vilgax were fighting and then some stupid clock guy attacked me from behind. Then these two people with white hair captured my fairies. I think they`re attacking earth now."

"We need to get to earth pronto." Ben said.

"One more thing, that Vilgax guy left some people here…they`re right over there!"

Six-Six, Seven-Seven and Eight-Eight de-cloaked and armed their weapons. Ben changed the dial on his omnitrix to Way-Big, slammed down on the dial and changed into the massive alien. He stepped on the three and changed back.

"Wow that was so cool!" Timmy said, his eyes starry with awe.

"Yeah, just all in a day`s work for the universes greatest hero." Ben said flexing.

"Well Mr. Greatest Hero, let's go before Vilgax does any more damage." Gwen said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how many aliens do you have?" Timmy asked.

"A fair few dozen, maybe fifty or more." Ben said.

Timmy cycled through Ben`s aliens, commenting on how some looked cool and others just looked weird.

"Hey whats this one?" He asked, landing on Feedback.

"Oh this is Feedback he`s my most awesome alien." Ben said with pride.

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He absorbs energy and blasts it back out."

"Well that's…that's lame, seriously that's just lame." Timmy responded, he toggled over to Heatblast and asked Ben what he did.

"Same thing as Feedback really, except with fire."

"That's awesome!"

"But wait, I just said, Heatblast was the same as Feedback and you think he`s lame."

"Well I personally just like the fire one more."

Ben rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Well what about these fairies of yours, what are they like?"

"Well, Cosmo is…is…he isn't the brightest bulb in the box but he means well. Wanda is kind of a killjoy but without her I'd probably be dead. Poof is the baby I wished for and Sparky is my fairy dog."

"Wait, I said your fairies, it sounds like you`re describing your family."

"Well, in a way they are."

Timmy had often thought about it, in a way Cosmo and Wanda were like replacement parents, seeing how his real ones were seemingly all over the place.

"What about your parents?" Timmy asked.

"Oh they`re great." Ben said. "Very supportive, and for the most part they let me do whatever I want. Not to say I break the law or anything."

Timmy couldn`t help but to feel a little jealous at that remark, "So is the orange haired girl your girlfriend or something?"

"What, NO! Oh god no! She`s my cousin."

"Oh, okay…uh between you and me…I really don't like orange-heads, my babysitter is one and well…she assaults me continuously."

"I hope you`re joking."

Timmy shook his head, before their conversation could continue Paradox teleported into the room.

"Ah, master Turner, I`m so glad we finally get to meet." He said.

"Uh…hi, way too happy British guy. Ben what the heck is going on?"

"This is professor Paradox, he`s an intentionally vague jerk that helps me save the universe, oh yeah and he is pretty much the master of time."

"Neat." Timmy said.

"Well it seems someone isn't easily impressed." Paradox replied.

"I`ve screwed up the time-stream so much, that I've been banned from the seventies, I`ve also been banned from nine-teen thirties and the early to mid-forties."

"Yes, Jorgen has told me that story, and the one where you stopped time for sixty years."

Timmy rubbed his chin and looked away as Ben stared at him bewildered.

"Um…what happened?" Ben said.

"Irrelevant, now we need to liberate your family." Paradox said.

He held out his hand and an image of Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky locked in red orbs appeared, their magic was being drained into lockets.

"No!" Timmy yelled.

"Calm down Turner, I`ve seen our next move, and it works out."

"Do we win?"

"We win plenty of battles, the war is still unclear to me. You`ll find Vilgax`s warship attacking Fairy world, I have to go now, but Timothy,"

Paradox knelt and placed his hand on Timmy`s shoulder.

"You are a good person, you`ll forgive yourself eventually."

"You are needlessly vague." Timmy said, thoroughly creeped out.

Paradox disappeared, leaving Ben and Timmy confused.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Ben shrugged as Gwen approached them with a strange helmet.

"Okay Timmy, this device will allow us to navigate your universe with your memory." She said.

She stepped on a button, a chair popped up under Timmy as Gwen adjusted the helmet on his head. She stood behind him and fired some manna beams into the helmet, Timmy`s eyes glowed red for a minute then Magenta.

"_That's odd." _She thought.

The ship`s nav-screen popped up a map, showing fairy world over the earth.

"It should take us fourteen minuets at the most to get there." The pilot said.

"Let's do it!" Ben and Timmy said in unison.

-Vilgax`s Ship-

Vilgax was all too pleased with the onslaught of Fairy world`s progress. His robots were capturing fairies by the dozens as the Tetramands and Incurseans destroyed the fairy houses and buildings. All the while, Timmy`s fairies and dog were almost drained to the last drop. Anti-Cosmo ran his claw against Cosmo and Wanda`s spheres in a mocking manner.

"Ahhahahaha!" He laughed. "It feels so good to see you all squirm like the weak little worms you so wretchedly are."

"When Timmy gets here, he`s going to shove that monocle up your ass!" Wanda croaked.

"Aw, I wait with my heart on my sleeve for the valiant prince`s arrival. I do hope he storms the castle with his white horse of justice, clad in an armor of valor, carrying a sword of righteousness."

Khyber clapped and whipped a tear from his eye.

"That was beautiful mate, seriously, you need to publish something."

"Thank you." Anti-Cosmo said, bowing.

"Enough poetry!" Vilgax barked. "Are they done being drained?"

The orbs glowed blue as the lockets floated in the air, glowing in the respective colors of the fairy they drained. All that was left of Timmy`s fairies were withered husks. Vilgax took the lockets and demanded that Albedo, Charmcaster, and Rojo come to the bridge. When they appeared he turned to Anti-Cosmo.

"So how do these work?" He asked.

"Fairy magic is very potent." Anti-Cosmo said, "Using it requires a very strong body for a non-fairy, the purple locket, the one with baby magic, will give whoever wears it unlimited energy, the yellow one would be more suited for an animal, while the pink and green lockets are just standard."

Vilgax smirked and chucked the purple locket at Albedo, he tossed the yellow one at Khyber, the pink locket at Charmcaster and the green one at Rojo.

"Go to earth and destroy it!" He commanded.

All but Khyber put the lockets on and headed to the teleporters.

"Maltruant!" Vilgax yelled over the speakers, "It's time to begin atomization."

"Ooh, what is that?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"A surprise, one I need to check up on."

Vilgax marched out of the bridge as Anti-Cosmo smirked and anti-poofed up a cup of tea.

"He`s going to betray you." Eon croaked.

The old time traveler was still in his "healing chamber" hooked up with tubes leading to the engines.

"Yes, I expect that, after all without a little betrayal this would be very boring." Anti-Cosmo said. "Now enough about him, what about you good sir, whats with this?"

"This, is what happens when you trust a squid and an over-grown clock!" Eon spat, "Those bastards have finally gotten the better of me, this isn't a healing chamber, it's a damn embalming coffin. Vilgax is just keeping me alive long enough so he can conqueror this world. I hate him…HATE HIM!"

"Beautiful, don't worry Eon, he`ll fail, Turner will stop him."

Their conversation was interrupted as Hp pinged into the room.

"So AC, I see you`ve been having fun without me, I`m disappointed." He said emotionlessly. "I also found something interesting."

"Good now…"

The alarms went off, interrupting their conversation for good. Vilgax stormed back onto the bridge and demanded a report.

"Lord Vilgax, there is a massive fairy fighting back." One of the droids said.

A screen of Jorgen destroying Vilgax`s armies played.

"I`ll take care of this." Vilgax said.

"Also a Galvan ship is approaching us."

Another screen showed the Galvan ship racing towards them.

"TENNYSON! Not this time! Fire!"

The ship opened fire towards the Galvan ship, the ship dodged Vilgax`s beams as it returned fire.

"I guess Vilgax realized I'm here." Ben said, "All right evasive action, Rook load up the time flyers."

"Wait, I`m a pretty good pilot, just get me a big enough ship and I`ll clear a path to the warship." Timmy said.

Everyone raised an eye-brow, not really too sure about letting the ten year old piloting high quality ships.

"Well, I guess that's only fair," Ben said, "Guys do we have a well-armed shuttle?"

"There should be one in the hangar." One of the pilots said.

Timmy headed towards the hangar bay, there was a ship in the form of a frog, cannons were mounted on the top and sides.

"Sweet, Ben, let's do this." Timmy said, racing into the ship.

Before Ben could join him Gwen grabbed his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." She said.

Ben nodded and folded his arms, "Something was weird when I used my powers on Timmy, his eyes glowed red and I felt some negative energy."

"Come to think of it, I thought I saw something weird with his ears. They were darker than the rest of his body and pointy. Paradox also told him he would forgive himself for something."

"Be careful in there." Gwen said.

Ben chuckled and nodded, he entered the ship where Timmy had successfully figured out the controls.

"Wait, how did you figure these advanced controls?"

"There simple really, just hit the control panel until everything works."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Timmy smashed the panel and the ship`s engines fired up. The release bay doors barely had time to open as the frog ship started firing like crazy. Vilgax`s ship raised a shield and released some attack drones towards the ship. Unfortunately the drones were no match for Timmy`s mad blasting.

"Whoa man, calm down!" Ben said, trying to maintain his balance.

"No time, got to save my fairies!" Timmy yelled.

A pin-point beam from one of the drones destroyed the starboard cannon.

"Crap, now what?" Ben asked.

"I have an idea, you won't like it but, it will definitely work."

He slammed his fist into the controls and the self-destruct sequence turned on.

'_Self-Destruct, in three minutes.'_

"Really, this is your great plan?"

"Don't worry, just change into one of your aliens and we`ll be alright."

Ben grumbled and wondered if he was ever this insane as a child. He clicked on the omnitrix and filed through his aliens and landed on Cannonbolt, he slammed the omnitrix and changed into the bulky, yellow armored alien.

"Ugh, maybe this was a bad idea." Timmy said.

"Well, it's too late now, you`ve made this bed, it's time to lie in it." Cannonbolt said.

Cannonbolt grabbed Timmy and covered him in his ball form. The frog ship sped through the drones still firing off from the remaining cannons. The ship finally reached Vilgax`s force field, the ship crashed and exploded leaving a hole in the force field, the rolled up Cannonbolt soared through space and crashed into the engine room. He continued to roll until he reached a safe distance from the hole in the ship. Ben returned to normal as Timmy in a daze stumbled about trying to hold back his vomit.

"Dat wad a dupid, dupid flupin plad." Timmy mumbled before barfing up his lunch.

"Gwen, Rook, are you guys there?" Ben said into his communicator.

"No it's the guy you didn't call for jackass." Kevin said. "What do you want?"

"We`ve breached the ship, there's a hole in the force field big enough for you guys to blast through. We`ll meet you guys on the bridge."

Timmy stumbled into Ben`s legs, Ben stopped Timmy and held him still until Timmy regained control of himself.

"Thanks man, sorry about my stupid plan."

"It`s cool, I`ve had dumber ideas, though mine work."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he and Ben raced through Vilgax`s ship. Along the way Timmy came across one of the ship`s armories, he entered the armory searching through the weapons for one suited for himself.

"Timmy don't worry about having a weapon, I can protect us from anythi…AH!"

Ben ducked as some of Vilgax`s drones found them and opened fire. Ben rolled away from their beam and clicked on the omnitrix, he turned the dial to Swampfire, he slammed down the dial and changed into Echo Echo.

"Aw man!" He whined in his synthetic voice. "Oh well, at least this guy is useful."

Echo Echo, replicated until there were five of him. The little pieces of silicon opened fire with a wall of sound waves shattering the droids. More showed up and Echo Echo continued to blast away.

"Timmy, did you find something?"

"No." Timmy said, he turned to see Ben as Echo Echo blasting the drones. "Dude, why`d you turn into that lame thing?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

A stray beam blasted Ben back to normal. He yelped and dived into the armory. The drones followed him but stopped firing, not wanting to damage their master`s weapons. Ben ducked behind a wall of blasters, the drones passed him by not peering behind them. Ben was about to leave when he spotted Timmy holding a box of grenades. Timmy put his finger over his lips in a hush motion and tossed Ben a grenade. The two crept behind the drones as they examined the east side of the armory.

"Hey morons!" Timmy yelled.

The drones turned to get a face full of grenades that destroyed them. Timmy and Ben booked out of the armory as it burned down.

"I at least hope you found a weapon." Ben scolded.

"Of course." Timmy said, he pulled out a small red and orange laser pistol about the size of Ben`s foot.

"All that for some small piece of trash!"

"Hey it`s not my fault I haven't gone through puberty yet…okay it is but…screw you man."

Ben rolled his eyes as a loud crunching sound filled the air.

"That's my team, let`s go."

The two finally made it to the bridge where Gwen, Rook and Kevin were beating up Vilgax`s bounty hunters. Timmy charged forward opening fire at the hunters, frying Liam and Thunder pig. Ben clicked on his omnitrix and turned into Brainstorm. He opened up his cranium and unleashed an electrical storm. The bounty hunters fainted as Timmy furiously searched the room.

"Where are my fairies?" Timmy demanded.

"That AC person took them." Eon said.

Everyone turned to see Eon in his "healing chamber" glaring angrily at them.

"Who`s this guy?" Timmy asked.

"Eon." Ben said. "A powerful time traveler, who`s apparently met the wrong side of a wood-chipper."

"If I still had saliva I'd spit on you Tennyson."

"That's not important, what did Anti-Cosmo do to my fairies?"

"He drained them dry and gave their powers to Vilgax, who gave them to his other companions. You`ll find them on earth if you check the last five teleportation's."

Gwen`s eyes glowed magenta as she scanned the control panel, the information entered through her eyes like data on a computer.

"All right, there in some place called Dimmsdale."

"That's my home town, we have to get there now!"

"I have worse news, Vilgax used the teleporter to go to fairy-world. And he`s beating up that Jorgen guy."

"Oh no." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Look, I know I just met you guys but, you have to save my home-town, Jorgen can hold his own with this Vilgax guy, I have to find Mark, once I find him I`ll be down there as soon as possible."

Ben clasped Timmy`s shoulders and knelt, "Don`t worry kid, the universes greatest hero is here. I`ll save your home-town in no time. Gwen who used the teleporters?"

"Albedo, Charmcaster, Rojo and Khyber." She said.

"Good I`ll take Albedo, Gwen you fight Charmcaster, Kevin you find Rojo and I`m sure Rook can handle Khyber."

"Who put you in charge?" Kevin asked.

"Me."

"Well fair enough."

The four headed to the teleporters and beamed down to earth. Timmy turned to Eon and walked up to his chamber.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked.

"I loathe Vilgax and Maltruant for what they`ve done to me, even before this, the treacherous bastards."

"Why do I feel like I've seen you before?"

"I`m an alternate universe version of Tennyson."

Timmy`s eyes widened in surprise, "What happened to you?"

Eon`s eyes glowed purple as did Timmy`s. After a few seconds Eon`s eyes stopped glowing and closed, as did Timmy`s. His left eye had changed to purple however.

"It's a long story." The voice of Eon said, coming from Timmy`s mouth. "But I'd be more than happy to tell you."

**Okay guys, if you`re interested in updates shoot me a PM, I respond to all of them.**


End file.
